personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
C.O.D.
"C.O.D." is the ninth episode of season 2, and the 32nd produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on December 6, 2012. Synopsis Finch and Reese's surveillance skills are pushed to the limit when a New York City cab driver's number comes up and any one of his passengers could be involved in the impending crime. Origin of the Title *C.O.D. is the acronym for Cash on Delivery: payment at the time services are rendered or an item is delivered. Main Plot Points *The status of FBI's investigation into HR is revealed. *HR encounters financial problems. *Carl Elias's life after being sent to prison is touched upon. *Elias and Grifoni sever ties to HR. *Fusco cuts all ties to HR *Patrick Simmons tips off Carter about the murder of Ian Davidson. Episode Notes *Finch mentions H-SAID (Homeland Security Automated Identification Database), a (fictional) data collection system which stores information about travelers, such as addresses, FBI clearances, and biometric data. Similar data management systems implemented by the U.S. Department of Homeland Security, ESTA and US-VISIT, exist in the real world. Both programs require non-U.S. resident travelers to submit biographical data prior to, and biometric data such as fingerprints upon arrival in the United States. Production Notes * The place where Reese and Fermin retreat to after the ambush was filmed at the underpass of the Manhattan approach to the Macombs Dam Bridge. It is not the Queensboro Bridge as identified on the Machine feed. * C.O.D was originally titled "Hack". Bloopers and Continuity Errors *When escaping the Estonian mob, the taxi hits the Estonian vehicle with the left side of the cab, but we later see the right side as the damaged side. *When John arrived at the arranged place with the taxi driver to make a deal with the hacker, it was 19:32. Later they ran into a fight and almost at the same time Fusco received a threatening call from Simons. According to Fusco's watch, it was around 20:10. Then he got a mail from Simons which according to the screen monitor was sent around 17:00. *When the blond Estonian woman pulls out a 100 dollar bill, it originally appears real, however, in the following close up shot and when she drops it for the cab driver, it's clearly a fake with no detail. *Simmons sends Fusco security camera footage of him and Ian Davidson in the IAB vault to blackmail him into helping HR. However, the first thing Fusco did upon entering the vault in ”” was to black out the cameras. Music *"For You" by Trilogy featuring Fred The Godson (In the bar where Finch meets D3MON8) Trivia *The Newspaper article on the HR trials was written by Maxine Angelis, the reporter who was after HR in ””. Quotes *"I recognize their methods. Had a similar experience in Russia. It was a kill box. Didn't work out too well for them. Disabled the GPS. Can't risk them accessing it to track you down." (Reese)"Who are you?" (Fermin) "Just a guy who needed a ride." (Reese) *"I hacked the Cuban government database. Surprisingly sophisticated software. No doubt courtesy of the Russians." (Finch) "Don't tell me Fidel Castro's really dead?" (Reese) "Actually, yes! And his body double has cancer." (Finch) *”You’re a baseball reference machine, Finch. You should get out more, take in a game once in a while.” (Reese) “Who says I don’t?” (Finch) es:C.O.D. it:Taxi Driver 209 209 Category:Season 2 Episodes